threehobbitlladiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Three Hobbit Ladies and a Ring/Chapter 3: Three's Company
Plot synopsis Original link From: https://m.fanfiction.net/s/12378544/3/ Full chapter Chapter 3: Three's Company …The Next Morning… Early the next morning, Frodo, Sam, Rosie, and Gandalf made their way out of Hobbiton. Frodo and Gandalf were up ahead, but Rosie and Sam were trailing far behind. Neither of them exchanged words. Rosie still blamed Sam for getting her mixed into all of this. In fact, who was going to watch over Diamond while they're gone? Estella, Merry and Pippin or, the father that Diamond no longer spoke to? Rosie was confident that they , Merry and Pippin, would look after Diamond and Estella while she was gone. Rosie and Samwise were lagging behind "Come along, Samwise and Rose," Gandalf said. "Keep up." The hobbits complied while Rosie yawned. "Be careful, the three of you," Gandalf warned the Hobbits. "The enemy has many spies in his service: birds, beasts" Rose watched as Gandalf looked at Frodo. He asked Frodo, "Is it safe?" Frodo assured him by putting a hand on his chest pocket. "Never put it on, for the agents of the Dark Lord will be drawn to its power. Always remember Frodo: the Ring is trying to get back to its master. It wants to be found." The trio watched as Gandalf got onto his brown horse and rode away. Over the fields, they made their way through the many fields of the Shire. However, Sam made no more movement. Rosie looked back. "Sam, are you okay?" Rosie asked curiously. "I can't go any further, Rose," Sam said. Frodo suddenly appeared. "If I take one more step, it'll be the farthest away from home I've ever been." "Frodo can't do this without us, Sam, and he's our friend," Rosie said. She grabbed onto his hand. Frodo came to them, hearing their conversation. "You know what Uncle Bilbo always said?" Frodo asked them. "It's a dangerous business, Frodo, going out your door. You step onto the road, and if you don't keep your feet, there's no knowing where you might be swept off to." Later that night, the trio made camp. Frodo was sitting on a sturdy, large branch. Rosie was cooking as Sam relaxed on the tree. They suddenly heard singing. "Sam, Rosie, Wood-elves," Frodo said. They ran and hid watching the Elves going by the Hobbits on the path . "They're going to the Harbor beyond the White Towers," Frodo said. "To the Grey Havens. " "They're leaving Middle-earth." Sam said. "Never to return?" Rosie asked. "Never to return," Frodo repeated. "I don't know why it makes me sad," Sam said. LINE DIVISION …A few days later… Diamond walked hard far and wide from the Shire to see Farmer Maggot about a few things. However, she heard whispering from behind one of the crops. She looked to see two familiar thieves. "So, boys, we always have to meet like this?" Diamond asked. Merry and Pippin looked at her. "Diamond, wh-what are you doing here?" Pippin asked her. Diamond gave him a look and almost explained…The trio heard the sounds of Farmer Maggot. "Hey! Whose there?!" shouted Maggot. "He's coming," Pippin said. Merry and Pippin grabbed their rations. Quickly, they grabbed onto Diamond's arm and dragged her along with Merry behind." Not far away, Sam, Rosie and Frodo were in the same area. Sam was in the maze of Cornfields, but seemed to have lost his companions "Mr. Frodo?" Sam asked, calling out for them. There was no response. "Rosie?" No response from her either. "Frodo! Rosie! Frodo! Rosie!" The two of them came to view, with Sam in release. Frodo was confused. "I thought I'd lost you," Sam said relieved. "Why would you be so scared about that?" Rosie asked. "Something Gandalf said to me," Sam answered. "What?" Rosie and Frodo asked. "Don't you leave him, Samwise Gamgee, is what Gandalf said," Sam answered. "And how come he didn't give the speech to me?" Rosie asked. "Cause, he told me to keep an eye on you too, Rose," Sam answered. Rose smiled, but Sam grew a little bit nervous around her all of the sudden. "And I don't mean to lose either of you." "Oh Sam, we're still in the Shire," Frodo said. "What could possibly happen?" Suddenly, Rosie found herself on the floor and Frodo and Sam also found themselves knocked over by two more assaliants. Rosie gave a good look at her assaliant. "Diamond?" Rosie said. "Rosie, hi," Diamond said with a smile. Meanwhile, Pippin was on top of Frodo as he looked down. "Frodo?" Pippin said. He looked at Merry. "Merry, it's Frodo Baggins," Merry said, "hello Frodo." "Get off him!" Sam shouted, pulling Pippin off Frodo and helping the latter of the two get up "Little help over here," Diamond and Rosie said together. Hurriedly, Sam helped Rosie and Diamond up at different times. Diamond then brushed off the weeds that were still on her when Pippin and Merry dragged her along. "Diamond, how could you!" Rosie scolded at her best friend. "Sorry, but Trouble and his partner, Maker, dragged me into it." Diamond said, referring to Merry as "Trouble" and Pippin as "Maker. Said idiots just gave her a smile but Diamond just rolled her eyes and shrugged them off. "What is the meaning of this?" Frodo asked his younger cousins. They picked up the vegetation. "You've been into Farmer Maggot's crop!" Sam shouted. "Obviously," Diamond said. Suddenly, they heard someone coming closer. Quickly, Merry grabbed onto Frodo and Diamond and dragged them along as Pippin entered. Rosie went in but found Sam was gone. She got back and pulled him with her, making sure he dropped all the things in his hand. "I don't know why he's so upset! It's only a couple of carrots!" Merry shouted. Pippin: And some cabbages. And those three bags of potatoes we lifted last week," Pippin added. "And then the mushrooms the week before!" "Yes, Pippin! My point is, he's clearly over-reacting!" Merry shouted. Quickly, Frodo stopped, then Diamond followed, then Merry and Pippin and finally Rosie. However, Sam was the one who collided with them as the group fell together. Category:Book I: Fellowship of the Ring chapters Category:Chapters